Blood Thirsty
by The Great Dizzle
Summary: S.P.D: The rangers are given a assignment in which one of them is seriously injured. An already emotionally unstable Jack takes matters into his own hands and decides he's got a sweet tooth for revenge. Rated for Drug referance and langauge. COMPLETE! R
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Thirsty**

**A/N: I made the team a bit more hardcore. So…enjoy and don't forget to review. I'll know if you didn't_. I'm watching you…(Not Really)_**

Chapter 1 

Silence. That was all. Nothing moved or made a sound. Nothing dared. Not in his presence. There was a sudden knock at the rusty office door. A normal person would jump at the noise after being secluded for so long, but his cold heart wouldn't allow him.

"Are you in there?" came from the other side of the door. He said nothing. The door suddenly swung open. The tall burly figure stood in the doorway waving his hand up and down on the wall searching for a light switch. The light shined over the other's head. He was sitting at a desk with his head hung down. He was obviously wearing some kind of puple and blue armor over the trench coat her wore. He slowly raised his head to reveal his smile. His mouth was the only thing you could see considering he had a helmet on with a red visor secluding his eyes.

"Come on in." His cold, raspy voice would send chills through anyone's spine, human or alien. The tall man slowly walked over to the desk and took a seat in the raggedy chair.

"I'm guessing you're Valdix." The tall man asked very suspicious of this character. Valdix grinned a bit obviously amused at this one's stupidity. It was already obvious to him that he was undercover. He decided he would play with this one.

"That's not for you to know. Do you have the money?"

"Do you have the Grylock diamonds?" Valdix reached far into his trench coat and through out a bag of green looking diamonds on the desk. He leaned back in his chair. The officer looked over at Valdix. The visor kept him from seeing Valdix's expression. He could only tell from his lips. Valdix knew what was about to happen. The officer was going to pull a laser on him and tell him to raise his hands. That had been the last words of many who attempted to bust him. The officer casually reached to the back of his jacket and snapped it back at Valdix to reveal the laser, just like he had predicted.

"Put your hands up. You're under arrest." For a moment Valdix was motionless. Then he suddenly rose from the desk and began walking towards the officer, smile and all. "Stop!" The cop yelled. He continued to walk towards him. Just as the officer was about to fire, he felt a sudden pain in his neck. He dropped his laser and grasped his throat, slowly falling to the ground…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The B-squad relaxed in the media room, still in their uniforms, after a long days work. They had just gotten back from a car chase in which they ended up killing the suspect. Bridge was watching the Galactic Warriors cartoon. It almost seemed as if he was mesmerized every time he watched an episode. Sky and Sydney were in a competitive game of virtual hockey in which Sydney was winning, causing Sky to blow a fuse. Jack and Z were sitting on the couch in a corner talking about the chase. It affected Jack the most, being team leader, because it was him who pushed the suspect's vehicle over the bridge. Z made herself comfortable by stretching herself over the couch, her bare feet on Jack's thighs. He shook his head in disappointment at himself.

"It wasn't your fault, Jack. You did what you had to do as a S.P.D officer. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." She said thrusting her heel into his thigh with a smile. He turned to her and gave her a small grin, but he still felt horrible. The last thing he wanted to do was take somebody's life, criminal or not. He joined because he thought he could help. Z got up from the couch, walked over to Jack and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Jack smiled. "That's better!" Z said smiling as she began leaving the room. "I'm going to the kitchen. You want anything?" Jack shook his head.

"No, I'm ok." Z sighed heavily and left the room. Jack sat there wondering. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a leader. But there was no way he going back to the streets. No one was going to make him go back to that hellhole. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Cruger's voice over the intercom.

"_B-squad rangers, please report to command room immediately."_ The rangers exchanged glances as they began to file out the room one by one.

The rangers circled around the holographic monitor table awaiting Commander Cruger's orders. Z leaned over to Jack's ear.

"Are you sure you're gonna be up for this?" Jack gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm up for anything." She was surprised at how quickly he had gotten over it. Or was it that Jack was covering up his feelings? Although she had known him all of her life, it was still hard to tell what he was feeling. Soon enough the blue dog entered the room, approaching them at the monitor.

"Cadets, I am most sorry for interrupting your relaxation time, but you've got a big case on your hands. We've been tipped off about a big drug transport at New Blue Bay" Cruger walked to the opposite side of the monitor and pressed a button. A criminal file came up. A Caucasian man in his 30's, or so, with shiny purple that seemed to run all over his body except for his face which held a huge scar that ran from his crew cut hair to his shaved chin. Then they came upon his eyes. Those dark, lifeless eyes of his would break grown men down. Bridge got close to the screen.

"Who's this ugly son of a gun?" Bridge asked interested. He had never seen this face pop up on the screen, none of them had.

"His name is Valdix Alquario. He's a hybrid species, Grimlock and human. He said to have over 10 billion dollars in drug money and has gotten away with killing over 50 undercover cops." The room grew silent. Kat watched the rangers as they received the information. It was amazing to her how they could go day in and day out and still act like normal people, well as normal as people got these days anyway. She truly admired them. Cruger began to pace the floor. "Your mission is to stop the drug transport from happening. There is an old warehouse at the harbor. That's where Valdix is reported to be located. A black mail van is said to be reporting there at 9:00 sharp." The rangers quickly turned their heads towards the clock. 8:22. "I suggest you get going. And be very cautious rangers. Valdix is not a push over. He's got the coldest heart on the planet. Please be careful.

"Yes sir!" The all said in unison as they saluted.

"You guys ready?" Jack asked as everyone got in his or her positions. They nodded. "Great, _S.P.D, EMERGENCY_!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Valdix waited patiently in the lighted warehouse. He sat on a crate in the middle of it all. Silent. Only the waves of the sea could be heard. He had his sadistic grin on his face. He was surely going to get paid tonight. He had been waiting for this load for two months now. They really tried his patience. He thought he might kill the driver and take the whole load free, but he would see. In only a few minutes he would see….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rangers were about a block away from the warehouse. The all got off of their vehicles and huddled up. Jack got on one knee.

"You guys remember the plan, right. Sky and Syd take them off from the front. Bridge, Z, and I will cut them off from the back. They nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Sky asked still very jealous of Jack's being the red ranger.

"Just follow the plan asshole." Sky was about to react when a black rusted mail bus drove past them and parked at the warehouse bay.

"Ok guys, lets move…"

Did you like it? The first chapters are always boring. Now, like I said, Review. I'm watching….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A big thanks goes out to Mouse 6 and BrandonB. Thanks for the reviews. They keep me goin. If anyone else reviews after I post this, thank you too.

**Chapter 2**

Valdix arose from the crate as the van approached. He walked over slowly to a green button on the side of the warehouse garage. He gave it a tap and the garage slowly rose. The van pulled in and parked in the middle. About eight men got out. All of them very built and muscular except for one whom was the smallest of the eight. Valdix immediately noticed the small one's right hand, which was gloved and had something attached to it. The small one motioned for the other seven to unload as he walked towards Valdix. He put on his grin.

"Aren't we a bit late?" Valdix mocked.

"I'm not here to play games Val. Now do you gots our stuff or what?" Valdix turned and pointed to a load of bags behind him.

"I don't play games when it comes to business. I thought you knew me better than that Hex?" Hex shook his head and turned to check on his men when two colorful figures came from behind the wall.

"S.P.D police squad, put your hands up, now! You are under arrest!" Sky yelled aiming his blaster. One of the thugs soon pulled out a laser of their own and began firing. Hex and Valdix began dashing for the back exit when three more colorful figures appeared, obviously being the rest of the force. Jack, Z, and Bridge aimed at the two. Jack smiled behind his helmet.

"Did you really think we weren't gonna have the back covered?" Jack asked, obviously rubbing it in on the two. He noticed a smile come across Valdix's face. He put his hands down and began walking towards the rangers.

"Put them back up!" Z yelled. He continued.

"The S.P.D force. This is the first time they've sicked you puppies on me." He laughed. Jack shook his head.

"Fire!" Valdix swiftly dogged the lasers causing all of them to hit Hex, killing him instantly. He jumped in the air landing in Bridge's face, giving him a swift elbow in the visor of his helmet, and sending him to the floor. Jack and Z quickly attacked by both trying a round kick to his head. He quickly grabbed Jack's leg and blocked Z's own kick with it. He then used Jack's own momentum against him and sent him into Z.

Sky and Sydney were making quick work of the thugs with two of them four of them already on the ground unconscious leaving three left. The two stood back to back waiting for one of the thugs to make a move. The bald one came rushing at sky and received the back of his fist followed by a kick to his abdomen knocking the air out of him. Sydney dodged a punch and grabbed one of the Grylock Diamonds from the pile.

"I summon the stone!" She yelled. Her hand quickly became a glimmering green. The thug began to step back. She threw her fist forward and released an excess amount of energy sending him to the ground.

Jack and the other continued to fight on with Valdix, who seemed to be untouchable. He was moving in blurs and it was hard to counter his hits. Valdix was growing tired of this game. He jumped back, putting some distance between him and the exhausted rangers. He turned his head to see the blue and pink rangers coming after him. He raised his hand and released an electric blast from his glove in their direction, blowing up the van and knocking both of them out, both demorphed.

Enraged, The other ranger began running towards Valdix; Bridge and Z had his arms while Jack grabbed him from the back. Valdix made no struggle. He just laughed.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Jack yelled, obviously tired of his games.

"You guys are the closest any police team has come to capturing. I must say I am impressed."

"How do you know we're not about to arrest you now?"

"Because in, oh, say, five seconds, you'll all be off of me." The rangers began to feel sudden warmth running through. Then in that same moment they were all thrown off of him. Z, who rolled out of the fall, stood in battle stance.

"Let's see how you like this one." She waved her hands in front of her and four other "Z's" appeared. Valdix was amused.

"I'm sorry, but tricks are for _KIDS!_" He said in a rage as he thrust both of his hands forward striking each copy of Z, demorphing her.

Jack raised his head in horror as he watched Z fall to the ground. He attempted to reach out for her, but he was too weak. Blackness started to surround him. A maniacal laugh rang in his ears…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

His eyes fluttered open. He sat up in bed and felt a sharp pain in his head. He touched the side, feeling a patch over a bruise. It took him a while to realize that he was in the S.P.D emergency recovery room. He looked around and caught the rising sun. Struggling, he got out of bed, noticing that he was in hospital pajamas. He shook his head and began walking towards the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Sky, Bridge, Sydney, and Commander Cruger in the waiting room, a look of sadness on all of their faces.

"Jack!" Bridge got up and walked over and hugged him.

"Ahh! Easy goes it Bridge." Bridge backed off giving Jack an innocent smile. Jack looked over to see that the rest of them were still in their positions. He nodded at Sky and Cruger and noticed Sydney had been crying. Something was very wrong. Z was missing. Jack quickly turned his attention to Cruger who stood up when he saw Jack's expression change. "What happened? Where is she?"

"Jack, before I tell you…" Cruger started

"Where happened to Z?" Jack's eyes were filling with tears.

"She…She's in a coma Jack. I'm sorry."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed again. I need it. Inspires me.**

**Chapter 3  
**

Jack stood frozen in front of Cruger. He tried to move several times, but all were failed attempts. All of them stood looking for Jack's reaction, expecting him to go bezerk. Tears ran down his golden cheeks.

Finally he said, "I need to see her." in a low voice. Cruger nodded.

"Cadet Tate, you shall go with Cadet Landors and make sure he gets to the hospital safely."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Valdix turned the corner as he saw the sun rise. He was given a message that instructed him to meet him at the ally of New Tech Way. He noticed a short figure in the shadows of the alley. He kept up his pace and continued. As reached the shadows, he began to feel a dark presence from the figure who he knew now was a little girl, no older than 10.

"Are you Valdix?" She said in a reasonable manner. He clenched his fist in anger.

"Little girl, I really do hope you aren't the one who sent that letter, because you're wasting my time, and I don't like having my time wasted!" The girl giggled, amused at his quick temper. He let out a quick growl.

"Don't worry. This is real business. You don't have to have a cow! Now, the great Emperor Gruum to has personally selected you to destroy the rangers. He heard about you're little bout with them yesterday." Valdix was now interested. 'Emperor' anything would mean he was rich.

"How does Gruum know that I'll work for him?"

"Because he's willing to pay any amount to have those hell rats destroyed."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack sat in the chair next to Z's bed. He caressed her hand as he watched her lay, wishing she would wake up. The doctors had told him that she equal chance of living as she had of dieing. The only reason he joined the team was to protect her. To make sure that she stayed safe. But he failed and now she was on the brink of dying. He grabbed his hair, not letting go of her hand. The tears began to fall again.

"Don't leave me Z. I swear I wont ever let anything happen to you again, just, please, don't leave me. I'd be lost without you." He laid a heavy kiss on her hand. "I swear, Valdix will _not_ get away with this." A nurse walked in silently and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but visiting times are over. You'll be able to see her later in the afternoon. Say around 3:00?" Jack gave her a smile. She was a Kaltronian. They were some of the best healers. He got up from his chair, not wanting to let go of her. He turned to the nurse.

"Please take of her. She's the only person I got left in this world." The nurse gave him a reassuring smile.

"I promise I'll do my best to make sure she recovers." Jack nodded and walked out the door to find Sky reading a magazine. He lowered the paper.

"You ready?"

"Ye…Yeah. Sure."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Valdix followed the little girl through the tunnel. She introduced herself as Mora, Gruum's 'best friend'.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Valdix asked, still very skeptical of the young one.

"Of course I know where I'm going! Now shut up!" That was it. Valdix gathered a handful of energy and thrusted his fist through the back of Mora's head. She slid off of his fist and onto the ground.

"Annoying little bitch." He stepped over her body and continued to walk until he came upon a green-lit room. Skeleton's covered the walls. The stench would have killed him if he were a normal person. He noticed a throne in the center of the room, turned away from him.

"Welcome."

"The Infamous Gruum. I must say it is your honor to meet me."

"I would laugh, but I have no time for jokes. I need you, and you want me. If you can do this job for me, I'll pay you any amount of money. You name the price and I'll give it to you." Valdix walked over to Gruum's throne. He leaned over to his ear.

"Usually, I would have given you a straight no and killed you, but your offer," he laughed, "is to good to refuse. You got yourself a deal" He put his hand out. Gruum returned the handshake.

"Deal." Valdix began to walk away when Gruum suddenly noticed Mora hadn't returned. "Where is the girl?"

Valdix stopped in his tracks and smiled. "She tripped on the way over." Gruum was silent for a moment.

"I didn't like her anyway."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack gave the rest of the team the day off while he stayed and worked out in the training facilities. He gave the punching bag a flurry of straight punches and then gave it a couple of roundhouse kicks. Sky, who was lifting weights, watched Jack with a close eye. Although he resented Jack for being red ranger, he still cared for his teammate. He knew how it felt to loose someone that close. His own father had died a couple of years ago. Ever since then, he blocked everyone out of his life and made it his sole mission to become the best red ranger ever. He dropped the dumbbell and walked over to Jack who was sweating like a snowman in hell.

"Need a partner?" He asked as he got behind the punching bag. Jack stopped punching.

"No…I'm…ok." He picked up his water bottle and sprayed his head.

"Look, I know how you feel." Jack eyed him.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do and…"

"Have you ever felt like murdering someone without second thought, Sky, hmm? Have you ever felt like if the slightest thing pissed you off, you would go absolutely insane?" Sky was silent. "I didn't think so."

"Look, I was just trying to help!"

"Well don't!" Jack yelled pushing him to the ground. The gym grew silent and their attention was on the two of them. Sky quickly got up and tackled Jack to the ground………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Keep the reviews comin!**

**Chapter 4**

Sky sent Jack towards the wall causing him to trip over the equipment. A few other cadets attempted to hold him back, but it was useless. He walked over to Jack who was still attempting to get to his feet. Everyone expected sky to hit him, but instead he extended his hand to help. Jack looked up at him with fury and vigorously pushed his hand away. He began making his way through the crowd as he exited the room. Sky let out heavy sigh and wiped his lip of blood.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack was back at the hospital at Z's side. He was having a one-sided conversation with her until he realized that she probably couldn't hear him. He stroked her long brown hair and smiled. Even in a coma, she was still beautiful. He began leaning towards her when a knock came upon the door.

"Uh…come in!" Bridge and Sydney popped their heads in the door and then quietly walked in. Sydney covered her mouth as tears began to form in her eyes. Bridge pulled her close so that she could cry on his chest.

'It's ok. She's gonna make it." He whispered into her ear. She thanked him and found a place to sit.

"Thanks for coming guys." Bridge and Sydney nodded.

"We tried to come earlier, but they said visiting times were over. Look, uh… we heard what happened with you and Sky. I know Sky can be a jerk sometimes…"

"It was my fault." Jack interrupted. The two of them raised an eyebrow. "Sky was just trying to be a friend, and I pushed him away. I'm the jerk." Suddenly the morphers went off. Jack quickly grabbed his and answered. "Yes Sir?" The other two watched as Jack's jaw tightened in anger. He hung up and looked at them. "Valdix, at Tech Square."

"What about Sky?"

"He'll meet us there. Let's go!"

_**S.P.D. Emergency!**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Valdix waved his hand in front of him releasing a blast of energy at a car. People scurried out of the town as he and the Krybots attacked. Valdix noticed a woman who had fallen. He put his hand directly in her face, gathering energy by the second. She began to cry, almost certain that her life would be over. The, from out of the blue, came a colossal punch to Valdix's jaw. He stumbled to the side a bit until he could finally get his vision straight. It was the blue ranger. The smile came upon his face.

"I've never felt a punch like that in my life." Blue ranger clenched his fist.

"You're about to get a memory full of them!" He said as rushed towards the villain. Valdix ducked a punch and thrusted his shoulder into his stomach. He sent a swift kick to his head, knocking him to the ground. Sky began getting back up, but was forced down by Valdix's boot. He began raising his hand when two shots were fired into his back. He cried in pain and backed off of Sky. It was the other rangers. Bridge and Sydney were taking care of the Krybots and Jack headed off for Valdix at full speed. He began shooting at Valdix with his blasters, but all were blocked by the laser shields from the forearm of his armor. Jack growled at his failed attempt. He threw a punch at Valdix hitting him right square in the jaw. He quickly recuperated and sent an energy orb in Jack's direction causing a huge explosion sending sparks from his suit.

"Silly red ranger! All five of you, oops I'm sorry, I forgot I gave the yellow one a permanent vacation." Jack clenched his fist and rose from the ground.

"You know the stupid thing about you criminals?" Valdix raised his upper lip and was suddenly bombarded by a barrage of lasers sending him to one knee. Jack walked over and put his gun at Valdix's visor. "You never look behind you. Your punk ass is busted." The other rangers aimed their guns at his back, assuring arrest. Valdix smiled. They knew he was about to do something. "Fire!" Before the lasers could touch him, Valdix flipped off of his one knee putting him about 10 feet in the air. The rangers began firing at him, but his electric aurora deflected them. He fell to the ground with force causing the rangers to fall back.

"You were this close. Unfortunately not close enough!" With that he disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack threw his pillow across the room. He was furious. That was the second time. He let Z down, again. He promised her, and that was a promise he intended on keeping. Just then Sky walked in the door. Jack let out a heavy sigh and threw his head back.

"Look, Sky, whatever it is, I'm not in the mood for it."

"I just came by to say thank you for saving my ass." Jack raised an eyebrow. Sky never thanked him for anything. Sky began walking out the door when he sensed that he wasn't going to get a 'your welcome'.

"Hey Sky," He stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel, "I'm sorry about earlier. I was being a shit. I'm sorry." He threw out his hand. Sky looked at him then his hand, and back to him again, and smiled.

"Apology accepted."

"Does this mean were cool now?"

"Oh hell no. I'm still mad at you for being red ranger." They both laughed and walked on out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I TOLD YOU TO DESTROY THEM! THAT IS WHAT I'M PAYING YOU FOR!" Grumm yelled. Valdix walked around the throne like a child who was bored at a car shop.

"I didn't have my A game, although I should have been able to beet all four of them easily without the yellow ranger."

"You better not be holding back to see if you can get a raise because if you are, I'll kill you myself." Valdix started roaring in laughter. "What the hell is so damn funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." It was silent for a while until he began laughing again as he walked out the room. A dark figure appeared at his side.

"Have you been all this time Broodwing?" He asked not bothering to look up.

"I've been doing some research on this Valdix of yours, and word on the street is that he isn't the most trustworthy person. They said he had four other partners in crime. They caught him one night doing an operation without him and were ready to kick him out, but he got to them before they got to him. Keep an eye out on him sire. I sure will……"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I can't believe I forgot to put up the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of its characters. However, I do own Valdix.**

**A/N: Phew! Now, on wit the story.**

**Chapter 5**

The clock read 1:00 am. Jack removed the covers and hoped out of his bed. It was dark, so dark in fact that he could barley see himself. He made his way over to his dresser and picked out a shirt, some jeans, and a jacket from off of his coat rack. He decided to change in the bathroom to keep anyone from waking up. Soon enough, he made his way to the door and demolecularized through. He kept close to the wall, making sure he was not spotted by night security. He stooped at the corner of the wall and checked to see any oncoming guards. There was one and he was coming his way. He had to think quickly. He pooped his head up in recognition of a plan. It was risky, but it was one worth taking. He knelt softly to the ground and began demolecularizing through the floors, landing hard on the final one. A young guard quickly noticed and ran over to help.

"Officer Landors, what are you doing up so late?" Jack brushed himself off.

"Uh…got the munchies and decided to go get a bite." The officer looked confused figuring that there was a café already in the building, but he did not want to question his superior.

"Um..Ok. Go right on ahead. Be careful out there though. There are some sickos out this time of night."

Jack smirked and quickly mumbled under his breath, "That's what I'm hoping for."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piggy slept in his dumpster peacefully. Unknowingly, he picked up a rotten banana peel and began chewing. There came a sudden banging at his door that quickly woke him.

"What the hell…" he mumbled under his breath. "Who the hell is it?"

"It's me Piggy!" He knew that voice anywhere. He quickly slid the 'door' open and greeted him. "Um, Jack, you are aware that it's about 1:30 in the morning, and that regular people are trying to sleep?"

Jack could not help but laugh at this statement. "You consider yourself normal?"

"Screw you Jack. So what do you want anyway? You on an undercover case or something?" Piggy noticed that he wasn't in uniform.

"You could say that. I need some info." Jack began reaching into his pocket.

"On what?"

"Not what," he pulled out a picture and handed it to the pink hobo, "who." Piggy knew the face all too well. The armored helmet, the thin cheek bones, the grin. He shook his head and handed it back to Jack, a grim look upon his rocky face.

"Can't tell you a thing." It was a lie. Piggy knew everything about every big drug lord out there. There was no way he knew nothing of Valdix. Jack forced the picture to his chest. Piggy looked up at him, his beady eyes filled with tears. "Don't do this to me Jack, please. I don't want any problems with him. No more."

"Just tell me what you know Pigs. I need to know. I promise I wont mention your name, just…just help me. If not for me…then for Z." Jack's face showed all seriousness, more than Piggy had ever seen.

"You promise you my name wont be even thought about?" Jack grinned.

"I promise." Piggy let out an enormous sigh before poking his head out of the dumpster to check if anyone was in the alley other than the regular hobos.

"Valdix Alquario is the son of Grykhan Alquario, the head of the Grylock Mafia. Those guys are ruthless. Trust me, they do not play when it comes to money. Anyway, they are big time drug hustlers. Said to have made over 5 billion in drug money and counting. The thing that they're most famous for is their untrustworthiness to people other than their own race. They'd lie to anyone in a hot second." Jack nodded his head, urging Piggy to continue. "The armor that Valdix wears is given to the best fighter out of each generation. It's said to be impenetrable. It's made from the hardest of Grylock diamonds. As you know, if Grylock diamonds are liquefied they can be a most intoxicating drug."

"Piggy, I told you to stay off the crack."

"You told me to stay off the crack. You didn't say a damn thing about Grys! Anyhow, the armor can only be broken by an object built straight from the diamonds." Jack put his hand up motioning him to stop.

"Pigs, this is all great info and all, but I need more on Valdix himself. Quit avoiding it." Shit. Piggy's plan was foiled. He should have known Jack would be smarter than that.

"Alright. A few years back, Valdix started his own organization. One to get out of his father's shadow. Didn't work too long though. His partners caught him cheating them out of deals and they planned on killing him…"

"But he got to them first. Yes, I know all that. I need something that no one else knows." Jack was really trying his nerves. It was already hard enough for him to tell him squat on Valdix, but no he was pushing it.

"…Valdix supposedly has his own hideout way over in Key city. No one knows the exact location, some say it's underground, and some say it's not, but I know for sure that it's in Key city." Jack smiled a huge smile.

"Thanks a lot Pigs. You might have just saved the world."

"Whatever. Remember, my name is not to be…."

"By the way, what is your name?" Piggy smiled and pointed a finger at his friend.

"Good one."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that morning, Jack awoke from his bed at 11:00. He jumped from his bed and quickly threw on his uniform. Everyone eyed him as he entered the command room. But it wasn't one of those 'You're late Cadet!' it was the same one they gave him when Z got injured. He began to break down.

"Oh no. God no!" He yelled as he fell to his knees. Bridge and Sydney quickly ran over to his side.

"No, Jack, it's not what you think. Z's fine." Jack looked up at Bridge, enlightened by the news.

"It's Piggy. He was murdered last night."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Good, huh? Review and tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love the reviews. I'm glad you guys like it so much. I bet you weren't expecting the little twist at the end, huh? Well on with the story. Only a few more chapters left until the finale!

**Chapter 6**

Broodwing slowly entered Valdix's quarters. The armored villain practiced his martial arts on the Krybots. The mutant bat quickly dodged one of the oncoming robots flung in his direction. Valdix noticed his entrance and quickly sent the lackeys on their way, kicking the dismantled ones out of his room. Valdix motioned for him to take a seat, but he refused insisting that he wouldn't stay long.

"So, what happened?" He asked removing his forearm armor, revealing tight black Speedo outfit and a badly scared hand.

"It seems you were right about your friend. I caught him with your best buddy." Valdix removed his helmet, looking bewildered. "The red ranger." He pointed his scared finger and laughed.

"That was a good one. So, you took them out like I said, right?" Broodwing stood silent. The smile on Valdix's face quickly faded as he rose from his chair. "You did kill the _both _of them, right?"

"Well…you see, I decided to let the red ranger leave before I…" He was cut off by a swift backhand that sent him to the floor.

"I told you to take them both out, not just the hobo! He could have given him information that could destroy me!" Broodwing covered his face in fear of another attack. Then, as if by prayer, Grumm entered the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" his eyes lit up as he yelled. Valdix quickly helped the bat up and brushed him off.

"Just some old fashioned training." He grinned. Grumm rubbed his chin as he studied the liar's naked face. It was the first time he had laid eyes upon him without his armor.

"Well…keep it down…I'm trying to sleep."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It hurt. It hurt more than it was supposed to. As he sat at his window looking down on the city, he thought about the promise he made to Piggy. Now he was dead. There was a somewhat weirdness to the whole thing. He just spoke to Piggy that morning. To hear that he was dead after only leaving for only a few hours was indescribably painful. He knew that somehow _He_ was apart of it. It was the only reasonable explanation.

It was too much. Two people he cared about got hurt. This couldn't continue any longer. He rose from the window and marched out of his door, heading for the command center. As he reached he noticed Cruger conversating with Kat. Cruger excused himself and approached his cadet.

"How are you feeling?"

"It depends."

"On what?" Cruger asked puzzled at his antics.

"If you answer me this. I want the arrest of Valdix Alquarez to be my solo mission. I don't want help from any of the other rangers."

Cruger threw his hands behind his back and gave him a firm, "No." Cruger began walking away and noticed that the ambitious Jack continued to follow. Cruger turned stopping him dead in his tracks. "Cadet, Valdix is too dangerous to be handled alone. You _will_ need your teams help. I would be sentencing you to death if I granted you such a mission." Jack tightened his jaw.

"Commander, you can't do this to me! You know how I feel! It's the same thing with you and Grumm. You him one-on-one just as bad as I want Valdix. Please, I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing it for everybody he's ever hurt." The two eyed each other for what seemed like years. Cruger could not lie, he _did_ want Grumm, and he wanted him bad. All the people he ever cared about were violently killed for no apparent reason. Grumm was a monster, and he would give his badge up to have one, just _one _chance to get at him.

"I must say Jack, you are a remarkable young man, but I cannot and will not grant you that mission." Jack threw his head back and gave a heavy sigh. There was nothing else he could say to change Anubis's mind. He began making his way to the media room when Bridge caught up with him.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting his hand on his partner's shoulder.

"How can you tell something's wrong with me?"

"Two reasons: 1, you don look happy, and 2, I read your energy while your back was turned." Jack couldn't help but smile a bit. They made tier way to the couch in the corner of the room and plopped down.

"I have to get my hands on him, Bridge. It just burns me up that I'm sitting here and he's probably laughing his ass off at me."

"Um…don't you mean '_We_ have to get our hands on him' and 'laughing his ass off at _us.'?_" We're still a team Jack; everybody has everybody's back. Or is it…"

"Please, Bridge!" He grinned.

"I was about to do it again, wasn't I?" Jack nodded and laughed. He started thinking about Z again. He had a different feeling inside about her. He needed her right now. "Thinking about Z?" Jack nodded. "She's gonna be alright." Bridge was a character to Jack. He was so goofy and lovable, yet he was a genius with technology. That's when it hit Jack.

"Bridge!" The green ranger nearly jumped out of his seat after hearing his name called out so loudly and that range.

"What!"

"Those diamonds that were stolen by Grumm, how many do we have left?"

"Only a few, but I really don't think this is time for a shopping spree Jack."

"No, no, no. Piggy told me that Valdix's armor was made out of Grylock diamonds, which have a negative power force."

"Ok…so…"

"So, earth diamonds have a positive power force. If they were thrown at each other fast enough, they could cause a humongous explosion!"

"Yeah. It could probably break things that are normally unbreakable."

"Let's say, oh I don't know, a certain armor…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

REVIEW PEOPLE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay people, only a few more chapters until the two, maybe three, part ending. Thanks to the loyal readers! Keep Reading! PS: Someone finally wakes up during this chapter! And this chapter is a bit Valdix based.

**Chapter 7**

Jack paced the front of the technology room impatiently waiting for Bridge to finish with the project. He could hear the buzzing of metallic machines and chemical explosions through the walls and wanted ever so badly to inspect on his teammate. His pacing was soon interrupted by an extremely irritated Sky who was making his way down the hall. Jack quickly put his hand up signaling for the Blue Ranger to stop.

"What is going on in there? I can barely concentrate on my reading!" Sky said pointing towards the lab door.

"Um…Bridge is in there. Need I say more?" With those simple words, Sky had been defeated all to quickly.

"Well tell him to keep it down." Jack smiled and watched as Sky made his way back to his room. As soon as he was sure his teammate was out of sight he tuned and pounded on the lab door. A very disgruntled Bride quickly answered.

"Jack, I swear I'm almost done, I just need to…"

"That's okay. I just wanted to say that I was heading down to the hospital to check on Z. I'll be back around…seven-ish." The Green Ranger gave him an affirmative nod and headed back into the lab slamming the door behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the sun fell, Valdix quickly entered the warehouse of New Blue Bay. The sun shined hard through the glass windows on the ceiling. He made his way over to the left wall and moved a couple of crated over revealing a square platform and a scanning device. He removed his helmet and allowed the blue marble to scan his face. The platform below him quickly opened sending him into darkness. As he raised his head he noticed many pairs of glowing red eyes surrounding him. They all looked as if they were ready to pounce. He slowly rose from the ground and got in his battle position.

"I don't know how you freaks got into here, but I'll be sure you find your way out, dear or alive." He brought both of his hands back and began summoning energy.

"You're still are hot head I see." The voice startled him. He automatically knew who it was. It was the only person who could startle him: his farther. That lights quickly lit up in the room revealing a large navy-colored room. About twenty Grylock foot soldiers surrounded the perimeter of the room, all of them looking very hostile. Valdix quickly turned his attention to his very burly father, who sat in one of the fine sofas. The Grylock mob leader looked upon his moreover human son, not looking the least bit happy.

"Father. I see you've found my place. How _did_ you find me, in fact?" The armored one said crossing his arms. The huge Grylock pounded the table in front of him, shattering it instantly. Valdix locked his jaw.

"Don't you _dare_ question me, boy! I do what I do because I can!" Valdix stood quiet in his father's rage.

"I apologize."

"Don't start the apologies just yet. Now what's this I hear of you forming an alliance with that scum Grumm?" Valdix put on his trademark grin.

"I see you've heard. Is that the reason you've bombarded my place with these crap-asses you call 'soldiers'?" The soldiers let out a hiss of anger. He grinned at them giving them the finger.

"You incompetent fool! Grumm is our enemy! If he knew any of our secrets, he could take us down for good!"

"To you, everyone is our enemy! The only reason I'm teaming with Grumm is for the money! You, of all people, should know that! And as soon as I take down those weakling Ranger, I'll take down Grumm and take over the earth."

"Do you really think I believe you? This is just one of your insane schemes to do something you know you're not capable of!" The room fell silent. Valdix turned his back on his father and began walking away. The Grylock quickly rose from his seat and attacked his son, throwing him across the room into a few soldiers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack walked towards the hospital visiting counter and approached a frog-looking woman.

"Hi. May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see an Elizabeth Delgado" The frog woman began searching the computer files and raised her glasses when Z's file came up.

"You must be Jack Landors." He nodded in recognition. "Well I have some good news for you. Your girlfriend finally woke up." Jack's eyes lighted up and a huge smile came across his face.

"Well, can I go see her?"

"Of coarse!" Jack quickly made his way to the transporter and busted into Z's room, finding her watching TV and enjoying her dinner. Z turned to the door and smiled when she noticed who was standing in the doorway. Jack slowly made his way over to his friend as tears ran down her face. He took a seat, not letting go of her hand.

"So…"

"So..?" Z said laughing at Jack's nervousness.

"I…I don't know what to say!"

"Let's try 'How are you Z?' and 'How was coma?'" They both laughed and soon the room grew quiet as Jack admired her. He began rubbing her hand and looked down at the ground.

"I thought I lost you. I'm…I'm so pissed at myself for not being able to do anything. I'm the leader. I should have taken that shot." Z brushed his hair back with her free hand, forcing his head up.

"But you didn't. Look, sometimes thing happen for a reason. Look at us. We were criminals, but now we're Power Ranger. It all happened for a reason." Jack grinned. Z always had a way of making thing make sense. It was the reason he liked her. It was the reason he loved her.

"Z,…uh, when you were in coma, it made me realize how much I needed you to be by me. And I…I…man this is really hard." He said laughing a bit. Z leaned over and gently kissed him on his forehead, and as she leaned back, she gazed into his brown eyes, stopping everything in her body but her heart. They both leaned forward, closing their eyes, gently kissing each other.

………………………………………………………………………………………………REVIEW! FINALE STARTS NEXT CHAPTER!


	8. Finale Part I

A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews! All I ask is you keep reading my story cause it's almost done!

**Brandon B: I think you got a bit confused. That wasn't the end! LOL**

**Gametred: Just wait a little. I like to make them wait….**

**Don't think I forgot about the rest of you! I love you guy! (Wow, that's not very manly.) I mean, uh, I appreciate it. cough**

**Chapter 8: Finale part I**

The two quickly pulled back from the kiss, startled by a knock at the door. Jack gazed at Z and then towards the door.

"Um, could you come a little later?" He said wanting to continue the kiss with Z.

"Why? We're her best friends!" The two recognized the voice as Bridge's.

"Oh! C'mon in!" he yelled. Bridge was followed in by Sky and Sydney who were holding a bouquet of Tarnain flowers, balloons, and an oversized teddy bear. Z gave a huge smile as her fellow teammates walked in and greeted her with hugs and kisses and a very emotional Green Ranger. She let out a sigh as she patted her psychic friend on the head.

"Bridge, stop crying! I told you I'm all better now! See, I'm awake!" Bridge sniffled and looked up at Z.

"I know, but…what if you're just a ghost who didn't know you were dead yet until it was to l...l...Laaaate!" Bridge said as he went into tears again. The others shook their heads, surprised at their friend's unstable emotions.

As Sydney and Z fell into a deep conversation, Jack pulled Bridge outside for a conversation of their own; Sky keeping a watchful eye on them as they exited. Jack began looking around to search if anyone would eavesdrop on them. He finally turned back to Bridge. A most serious face donned the Red Ranger.

"So…is it done?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it's done. The next time we meet up with Valdix, he wont know what hit him." Bridge said quietly as he punched his fist.

"Does it have all the specifications I wanted?"

"All of them. I even added a few gadgets to it." Jack grinned as he cracked his knuckles. If he was right, Valdix would be paying for all of his sins tonight.

"Great. Thanks a lot Bridge. I really don't know what this team would be without you." Jack said extending his hand for a shake.

"No problem." Jack had noticed that the smile had been removed from Bridge's face and was replaced grim look. Before he could take action he was sent into a partial seizure. His thoughts were passing by his eyes like a bullet. He quickly removed his hand from the shake and noticed the Green Ranger's naked hand. Jack's mouth dropped. Now Bridge knew everything. He could tell by his look.

"Bridge…" Jack said reaching for his teammate. Bridge gently swatted it away.

"No. I wont let you do it Jack. Cruger said no. I wont let you risk your life. Z would lose it if something were to happen to you. I can't…"

"Bridge, you gotta understand. There's a hole inside me that won't be filled unless I take down Valdix. I have to do this."

"For what Jack? You've already got Z back. Why would you still want to risk this? It's senseless!"

"You don't understand! I _need_ to do this. I can't let that damn psycho kill innocent people for the hell of it! Not anymore. Just because we've got Z back doesn't mean this is over. It means we've got to stop him _now._" Bridge leaned back onto the wall and tuned his head away from his leader. He had a way of persuading him into decisions.

Jack stood waiting for the psychic's answer. After two minutes of thinking, Bridge finally rose from his spot and walked over to the Red Ranger. He crossed his arms and let out a light sigh.

"Look, I really think this is a bad idea, but I know you feel that you need to pay Z back, so I'll let you do this." Jack grinned as he playfully punched Bridge in the arm. "On one condition." Jack's grin quickly faded and appeared on Bridge's face.

"Go ahead and drop it on me."

"The rest of the team has to know." The Red Ranger shook his head in disagreement.

"If the others knew anything about this they would totally bomb the mission. Syd cant keep a secret and Sky would tell Cruger the second he found out that it wasn't approved." He had a point. Bridge knew the two all too well. Maybe it would be better if the others didn't know.

"Ok. The others don't have to know, but _I _am coming with you." The ranger shook his head again.

"I can't let you do that. I need to do this by myself."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Valdix watched from the floor as his father and his soldiers exited his warehouse. He rose from the ground holding his ribs, allowing the blood run off of his scarred lip. He slowly made his way over to where his table formerly stood and noticed a white piece. It pained him to bend over and reach for it. He soon made his way to his couch, which had been literally ripped to shreds. He unfolded the paper and read the instructions that told him to meet him at Gold's Junkyard. He crumbled the paper and it burned from the energy he emitted. Deal or not, he was surly in the mood to kill someone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The time was 2:00 am. Jack, in his full uniform, made his way to the lab, occasionally checking behind him to see if he was being followed. It took him a while to make Bridge agree to stay at command base, and he still thought that Bridge would try to sneak up on him.

The Red ranger put his palm against the scanner of the lab door. A small beeping noise was made and the white door slid open. As he walked into the dark blue room, he noticed that the weapon was not in it's place; the center of the room.

"Looking for this?" Jack quickly turned and got into his fighting stance only to find Bridge, also in his uniform, holding the large 13mm diamond laser.

"How…" Jack started.

"When I read you I saw the note. 2:00 just kept coming to my head for some reason." Jack quickly grabbed the weapon from his comrade. "I'm not gonna let you do this by yourself Jack."

"I know. Thanks."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next time:

Jack and Bridge meet up with Valdix.

Z can't sleep.

REVIEW!


	9. Finale Part II

A/N: Hey everybody! I guess you already know; thanks for the reviews! I wont be able to update after this chapter because I'm going out of town and my Aunt doesn't have a computer so…. I guess we'll just have to deal with this, wont we? LOL

**Chapter 9: Finale part II**

The two rangers approached the junkyard on their loud bikes, parking outside. The Green ranger pulled out his Deltamax striker as they approached the entrance. The Red ranger followed his friend's motion and armed himself with his dual blasters. They would have to be on their toes for him, because he would be ready for them. Jack himself was not sure if the villain had gotten his note to meet him here. This mission could end up a waist of their time or the most intense battle of their lives.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Valdix donned his helmet as he felt footsteps coming near. More than likely it would be his next unknowing victim of his anger. It was the one thing that scared Valdix. The power he had when he was enraged. The armor was mentally linked with him. The angrier he got, the more the suit would feed off of him.

He fiddled with two small objects in his hands, one orange and spiked and the other one blue and perfectly spherical.

"Just in case." He said quietly to himself. Of coarse there were very few times where he would use his 'Just in cases'. The Grylockian could handle his own, most of the time. His thoughts were interrupted by two colored figures in the distance, both of them aiming at him with what seemed to be weapons. The villain cocked his head even farther to the side in unbelief. The rangers had tricked him, and he fell for it. He soon put on a smile for his guests and cracked his right hand.

"Rangers, I must applaud you on your plan! I was expecting some poor guy who wanted a little trade, but I guess things aren't always…"

"Shut up!" Jack interrupted. "I'm so tired of your disgusting mouth." Valdix raised his upper lip as the rangers drew nearer with their weapons.

"No problem. I'll take the both of you down in no time!" Valdix yelled as he ran toward his foes.

"Fire!" The rangers unleashed a barrage of laser blasts, all of them missing their target.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Z sat on a blanket in a beautiful field. She was waiting for someone, but she did not know whom. Her sight was suddenly cut off by soft hands. She suddenly felt warmth inside her grow as she removed them and turned to meet her visitor: Jack. She smiled as the dreaded man softly laid her down, kissing and biting at her neck as she fell. Her hand grazed his golden skin as he ran his hand down her smooth legs._

_Z smiled and closed her eyes, taking in the moment. As she opened her eyes she noticed the once beautiful sky was now dark gray and filled wit clouds. Her lover was gone. She stood up and began yelling his name, hoping for an answer. There was none. The wind soon began to pick up, blowing her dress upon her._

_Z caught a maniacal laugh in the distance. She began running towards the sound, hoping to find what she was missing. Her eyes widened at her sight. Valdix held a battered Jack at the edge of a cliff, holding onto him lightly._

"NOOOOOO!" Z yelled as she shot up in her bed. She looked around only to find that she was still in the hospital and it was only a dream. The yellow ranger let out a heavy sigh and reached for the phone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Valdix blocked an oncoming kick from the Green Ranger and countered with a sweep that sent hard on his back. The Grylockian soon turned his anger towards the Red ranger who struggled to rise to his feet.

Jack slowly reached to the hoister strapped at his thigh as Valdix began walking in his direction. He felt the 13mm rise against his suit, making him sweat horribly. From the corner of his eye he could see Bridge rising to his feet. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that Bridge was trying to tell him something under the visor.

'_Do it now.'_ He heard through the intercom of his helmet. The Red ranger nodded to his teammate and aimed the weapon at the oncoming villain.

"You think that just because you have an overgrown laser, you'll be able to take me down?" Valdix said almost laughing.

"Actually, yeah, I do." A white beam hurled Valdix across the junkyard into a pile of broken products. He attempted to move but the laser had done more than just knock him down. It was making his suit malfunction. He struggled to move his left arm and tore off his torso armor, making him mobile again, but substantially weaker.

He grabbed his chest as he stood at the top of the pile and watched his challengers rise from the ground, aiming at him again.

"Nice toy! Let's see how well you play with mine!" Valdix released two figures in the air and they began to take form. One of them a Blue-headed Krybot and the other an Orange-head.

"This fight just keeps getting easier, huh?" Jack said to his partner.

"Um, actually, no. We have to fight two Krybots and Valdix. If you ask me, which you did, I'd say this fight is actually getting harder." Jack shook his head.

"Bridge, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sydney rubbed sleet from her eyes as she answered her phone.

"Who is this and why are you calling so early in the morning?"

"Princess it's me, Z." This quickly woke Sydney.

"Hey Z. What's going on?"

"Something's wrong. I'm getting the feeling Jack's in trouble."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TO BE CONCLUDED!**


	10. Finale Part III

A/N: I'm back folks! Thanks for the reviews while I was gone! Well, I'm sad to say that this will be the last chapter in Blood Thirsty. I plan on doing a one-shot sequel to it though, so once again, thank you all for following along and coming to the

**DARKSIDE. I hope you've enjoyed your time on the Death Star…..What the hell am I saying?**

**Chapter 10: Finale Part III**

Jack held on to his badly bruised shoulder as he fell to the ground. He began backing away as the Orange-headed Krybot made his was towards him.

"It was a mistake fighting me, Red Ranger. I will make sure it will be the last mistake you ever make!" The Krybot was suddenly knocked over by a barrage of green lasers. Jack turned to find Bridge aiming his Deltamax laser at the fallen villain.

"One Blue head down, one Orange-head to go." The Red ranger quickly rose to his feet and ran over to his partner's side, grunting at the pain from his shoulder.

"Thanks a lot Bridge. I would've been dead."

"You have to go." Bridge said quietly, still aiming at the Krybot. Jack cocked his head to the side. Surely Bridge didn't think he was going to leave him to fight the Orange-head alone.

"What're you talking about Bridge? I not gonna leave you just cause I'm a little hurt." Bridge kept his aimed position, waiting to see if the robot were to rise again.

"Valdix is getting away. You said you wanted him, so you can have him. I'll take care of this guy." Jack was surprised at how tactical Bridge could in battle. It was like he was a whole different person.

Thanks, Bridge." Jack said leaving his partner behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Valdix stumbled from an alley into a main street. The power reduction was taking a toll on him. He grabbed his naked chest and continued to make his way across the street. The humming of a motorcycle rang in his ears as he looked down the street. There was no doubt in his mind that it was one of the rangers. Although it was risky, he began to gather blue energy in his free hand. He watched patiently as the Red ranger drew nearer.

"Come and get me bitch!" he yelled as he hurled the ball of power at his rival. An explosion rocked the deserted street. "Valdix: 1, Red Ranger: 0"

As Valdix began walking away he noticed a shadow through the explosion. _'Hell no.'_ he thought to himself. The Red ranger was still up, his visor now broken.

"Here I come."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Orange-headed Krybot caught Bridge's punch and retaliated with a kick to his ribs, causing the Green ranger to double over in pain.

"You should have gotten rid of me when I was down." The robot said giving his opponent an elbow to the back of his neck, sending him to the ground.

The Krybot drew his sword and pointed the end at his victim.

"Hey." The robot heard and turned in the direction of the voice only to catch a combined blue and pink high intensity laser, taking his head clean off. The robot dropped to its knees.

Bridge looked up to see his saviors.

"Are you ok Bridge?" Sky asks catching his teammate before he fell.

"Sure. I'm A-ok." He responded, trying not to worry his friends. "How did you guys find me?" Sydney leads him to a pile of junk for him to sit on.

"Commander tracked your morphers. You two are in so much trouble when we get back!" Sydney pauses, noticing the missing Red ranger. "Where's Jack?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack gives Valdix a roundhouse kick to the head, making the villain stumble. Valdix tries to retaliate with a right hook, but his power failure causes him to move like a regular person. The Red ranger ducks and gives the Grylockian a right hook to his head, denting his helmet. Valdix stumbles back and doubles over, waiting for the ranger to strike again.

Jack attempts to fore arm his nemesis, but it is caught, and he is struck with an energy ball. The Red ranger flies back leaving a trail of sparks in front him. He hits the ground and begins to demorph.

"Valdix: 2, Red ranger:0" He says walking away from the fight. Suddenly he falls to the floor, breathing extremely hard. The suit was shutting down him and soon all of his power would be lost.

"So, how do you feel Valdix? A bit tired?" The villain turns his head to see the bloodied Red ranger barely standing. It was at that moment when Valdix found he was defeated.

"You knew this was going to happen. You just took all of it…so I would run out of juice. You knew you couldn't beat me…so you took the bitch way out of the fight." Angered, Jack raised his laser and aimed it at Valdix's head.

"This laser is on 'kill'. One shot. That's all it would take to put you out."

"You don't have the heart. You're a bitch. So is the Yellow ranger." Jack began fuming with anger, holding his gun tightly. "GO AHEAD! DO IT!" Instead he was caught with a kick to the face, blooding his blue lips.

"You're under arrest you sorry mother fucker."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You disobeyed a direct Order! You should know better!" Cruger yells at a bandaged Jack. Sky, Bridge, and Sydney stand behind him.

"I know Commander, and if you have to fire me, I understand."

"The thought crossed my mind…but then again, you did bring down a notorious criminal. So, I am suspending you morpher for 2 months." Jack looked up and grinned at his commander. "You are dismissed. Good job Cadet Landors."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Z stroked Jack's bruised face.

"2 months, huh?" Jack nodded. "You didn't have to do it for me. You could have gotten yourself killed." She said tearing up.

"No, No, don't cry. I'm ok." He said catching a tear with his thumb. His reassurance made her smile.

"I cant loose you Jack."

"Don't worry. I'm gone bother you till the end." He said chuckling. There was an awkward silence as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I have 3 more days. Then I'm outta here."

"I can't wait." He said leaning forward, kissing her passionately.

**THE END.**


End file.
